jbbukfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4
Season 4 of BBUK was branded as Autumn BBUK 2018: Fresh Meat. '''It is the only autumn edition to occur in the franchise. Unlike past seasons, this season featured all new faces, and had a greater mix of non-live/live events to compensate for the busy fall season. This made it the first all-rookie cast since Season 1. Completely unlike Code Red, this season saw floaters and under-the-radar players receive early boots, while power players controlled the game and battled it out in an intense endgame. This season is also known for its high number of ejections (3) and walks (1), tying Season 1 for the most altogether walks/ejections (4). This is also the smallest cast-size ever, with only 15 housemates. In terms of gameplay and entertainment, this season is known for its season long division between 2 sides of the house, starting with Adelaide and Yandere's fight during premiere night, and continuing until the finale. While housemates shifted sides throughout the game, there were always two sides vying for control. These sides became more defined after Mark's eviction, when Jayson, Adelaide, Praskovya, & Morgan faced off against Yandere, Cam, Slothy, Honey, & Emmett. Care Packages managed to swing tides of the game back into Jayson, Adelaide, and Praskovya's favor after Morgan's eviction, and Yandere's alliance was slowly decimated from Emmett's eviction onwards. Still, the side of Jayson/Adelaide/Praskovya ended up turning on one another, and the public vote was the only thing allowing each of them to make the finals together. Adelaide and Jayson, two powerful rivals throughout the entire endgame, faced off in the final two. There were few showmances this season, save for Rylan/David and (barely) Honey/Jayson. Many dramatic moments occurred this season, however, stemming from bitter fights. Some, but not all of these, included: Adelaide vs Yandere, Rylan, & David; Jayson vs Yandere; Praskovya vs Yandere; Emmett vs Yandere; Emmett vs Jayson; Adelaide vs Jayson; Honey vs Jayson; Slothy vs Praskovya; Morgan vs Honey; and Rylan vs Adelaide. Compared to past seasons, this season was somewhat "back to the basics", but the Care Package Twist added a new element of viewer interaction that was never before implemented into BBUK. Viewers voted each week for one housemate to receive a care package, until all four were chosen. Other twists included a shopping task immunity, the Royalty twist during week 1, an extra nomination advantage, the infamous Hell week, and face-to-face nominations. The house was themed around the outdoors and cooler, fall weather, including hot tubs, rustic decor, and a climbing wall. The season was won by Adelaide, the first female winner ever. She was known for her savage commentary, competition prowess, directness, and ability to escape the block for the first 6 weeks, despite winning two powers and a care package. While she initially began the game as a huge target, thanks to Yandere, she managed to stick with an opposing side alliance, dubbed "Charlie's Angels," composed of herself, Honey, Aria, Morgan, and Jayson. Later, Honey left the alliance and Praskovya joined it, but this lasted her until the end portion of the game, after which, all of her allies, save for Honey, began to target her. She survived two times facing eviction before winning the final vote for the winner. Intro: https://biteable.com/watch/bbuk4-2036512 Preseason Bios '''Adelaide When we asked this housemate what she was hoping to get out of this game, she was honest: SOME DICK! Admitting that she can get a little bitchy when she doesn’t get her way, and that she’s “really high maintenance,” is it inevitable that we’ll see some popping off from this one? Comparing herself to legends across the BB Universe: Chanelle from BBUK18 and Olivia from BBCAN6 for being iconically bitchy, and Danielle Reyes from BBUS for being a strategic queen, it will be a shock if we DON’T see anything from this one. Get ready… Aria What will she bring? Uniqueness and drama! Who will she play like? No one but herself! She doesn’t play like any other past housemates, and doesn’t want to. But will this housemate’s authenticity be her strength, or her downfall? I guess we should meet her to find out… Cory This housemate compares himself to JC Mounduix— why? Because they both suck at challenges! Hopefully he’ll be able to fit in socially and with the public to keep himself afloat. David What will this housemate, who compares himself to Candice Stewart from BBUSA, bring to the table for his rookie season? A fabulous personality! He believes that he’ll be able to deal through all the bullshit, stand strong, and not let anyone walk all over him— all admirable qualities in a housemate, but is it too good to be true? Time to put him to the test! Emmett While some past housemates have been pretty chill, this housemate is chiiiiilllllll. Comparing himself to Godfrey Mangwiza, because he speaks his mind, this housemate vows to keep it real. With a competitive edge and the mind of a stoner, will this housemate handle the pressure of the BBUK house without lighting up, or did he secretly pack some to hit when times get tough? One thing’s for sure— his easy-going mindset will come in handy, but it’s for sure to be tested. Honey Her codename is “SSS” — Sassy, Social, & Sexy. While she considers herself to be a pro group gamer, will her attitude get in her way of surviving in the BBUK house, or is she socially savvy enough to carve her own path in the game— possibly alongside a showmance to keep her company? Watch out, boys! Jayson Twenty-two and talkative, when we asked him what he’d bring, he said: “Drama Bitch!” Comparing himself to the bombastic Frankie Grande, can this housemate fill the polarizing housemate’s shoes? He’s a fan of this game, and he’s seen it from the Viewers’ Lounge, but there’s no telling how he’ll play it… Kaitlyn This 21-year old sums her game plan up into 2 words: “Kaitlyn Herman.” Sharing the same name, will she be able to replicate the iconic BBUSA player’s game? Namaste bitches! She’s 90% love and light, and 10% go f*** yourself! Hopefully, though, she’s able to last a little longer than her idol. Morgan There’s plenty of new faces, but this housemate plans on keeping the game fresh by adding some social elements and strategy to the mix. Comparing himself to two under-the-radar queens of BBUSA, Nicole and Kaycee, this housemate is set on keeping things low-key—but he’s not above furthering himself by any means necessary. Will we see the claws come out? Praskovya Sometimes, we all know that the BBUK house can feel like a game of Russian roulette. Will this Russian housemate have a leg up on the others? Comparing herself to Tomasz Wania, because she, too, is a gameplayer, will we see her playing with minds, hearts, and power when she’s inside of the house? We sure hope so! Rylan He likes drama and partying— sounds like a fun-loving housemate already! But the BBUK house won’t always feel like a party. Hopefully he’s prepared for the cutthroat intensity of the game. He compares himself to Ika Wong for her social game, which he thinks will be advantageous. Let’s see how he does! Slothy Just snap hard. This housemate compares herself to BBCAN legend Ika Wong— she’s confident that she’ll find an alliance that goes pretty far, if not to the end. She also compares herself to Rockstar from the recent BB20, because she’s “a skinny icon.” But while she promises to bring drama and tea, will she come into conflict with other big personalities in the house? In the BBUK house, you’re anything but safe! Yandere He admits his comp game may be low, but his social game will be high. Just like Cassandra Shahinfar, will he be able to strategically sway his fellow housemates to keep him in the game till the end? He says he’s a bitch who will take no crap and bring drama… it sounds like he’s entering the right house! Week 1 14 housemates moved into a outdoorsy house. Immediately, their quickness was put to the test when it was revealed that the first person to scale the climbing wall would receive a special power. Morgan won the "King" power, giving him immunity. He was then forced to pick three princes to receive additional immunity, and three servants, who would need to tend to their every needs. He chose Rylan, Yandere, & Jayson as princes. Emmett, Cam, & Slothy were picked as servants. While David & Kaitlyn were nominated for eviction, and Aria went up as a penalty nominee for failing to submit nominations, David decided to walk after being nominated. He cited bullying and mental health as his reason for doing so. This cancelled the eviction and led the game into a new week. Week 2 Care Package Winner: Yandere Housemates proceeded to vote live for who they wanted to receive a special advantage for nominations. Adelaide received the most votes, and was told that she could multiply her nominations by 2, meaning that her nominations would be doubled for the week at the final vote count. An intruder, Mark, entered the house. Shortly after, Rylan was ejected for using multiple accounts. Yandere received the first care package, choosing the "Veto" package from the Tree of Temptation. This allowed him to veto a housemate after nominations were revealed, leading the next highest vote-getter(s) to take their place. He decided to use this power after receiving the most nominations, resulting in Mark's nomination in his place. Mark also would have gone up had Yandere stayed on the block, as Mark did not submit nominations for the week. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: 19 votes cast Vote to Save 1st- Mark (57.9%) Evicted- Kaitlyn (42.1%) Week 3 Care Package Winner: '''Jayson Jayson won this week's care package, and chose the "Lasers" package from the Tree of Temptation. This would allow him to anonymously killer nominate a housemate at the beginning of the week. In Week 2, housemates competed in a shopping task to gage how everyone perceived each other in the house. The housemate who guessed the most superlatives in-line with the majority of the house would win immunity for the week. Cory won the shopping task, after guessing 7/9 superlatives in accordance to the house majority. The house majority chose the following as the superlatives: Sexiest: PRASKOVYA Sweetest: HONEY Bitchiest: ADELAIDE Most cutthroat: JAYSON & YANDERE Least likely to win the game: YANDERE Most likely to win the game: ADELAIDE & JAYSON Most desperate for a showmance: RYLAN Most likely to pull a David (walk from the game): CORY Life of the party: EMMETT & HONEY Aria was ejected for failing to submit her nominations for a second time. Cory joined this week's nominees and forfeited his immunity win after also failing to submit nominations for the week. '''NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: 33 votes cast Vote to Save 1st- Yandere (69.7%) 2nd- Cory & Mark (15.2%) For the first time in BBUK history, there was a tie for the lowest vote-getter. A Fight for Your Life Poll opened up for Cory and Mark, and the housemates in danger had two hours to campaign for votes to stay. FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE POLL: 15 votes cast Vote to Save 1st- Cory (60%) Evicted- Mark (40%) Week 4 Care Package Winner: '''Praskovya Praskovya won this week's care package, allowing her to choose from 1/2 temptations from the Tree of Temptation. She chose the "Eraser" care package, allowing her the power to erase 3 housemates' nominations. For the first time, the house engaged in face-to-face nominations. Jayson failed to submit nominations, so this week counted as his one penalty week, despite already being nominated. '''NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: 47 votes cast Vote to Save 1st- Jayson (87.2%) Evicted- Morgan (12.8%) Week 5 Care Package Winner: '''Adelaide Adelaide won the final care package, allowing her, by default, to choose the remaining package from the Tree of Temptation. She won the "Halo" package, allowing her immunity for the week. Cory was ejected for failing to submit nominations again, forcing several housemates to change their "Cory" nomination to someone else after they had been submitted. All care packages expired after this week, so Adelaide chose to use hers this week, by default, making her safe for the week. Jayson and Praskovya also used their care packages. Jayson used his "Lasers" to killer nominate Emmett, who was automatically nominated, but still allowed to nominate for the week. Praskovya used her "Eraser" care package to nullify Yandere, Emmett, and Honey's nominations. While Jayson and Praskovya were initially in danger, the Eraser power prevented them from gracing the block this week. Lower vote-getters became the highest vote-getters after the power was used. '''NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: 59 votes cast Vote to Evict Evicted- Emmett (47.5%) 2nd- Yandere (37.3%) 3rd- Honey (15.3%) Week 6 The house spun upside down when it was revealed that this week would be Hell week. Housemates competed in the infamous "Crack My Eggs" competition, which was made even harder and more endurance-based to accommodate a non-live schedule by only allowing housemates to post every 30 minutes. Adelaide won the competition, making her The Divider of Hell. She split the house in half, choosing three Haves (Jayson, Praskovya, Honey) and three Have-Nots (Slothy, Cam, Yandere). The Haves were safe, while the Have-Nots were sent into jeopardy. The public voted for 1 hour to save a housemate from danger, and Slothy was spared. JEOPARDY VOTE 24 votes cast 1st- Slothy (70.8%) 2nd- Cam (16.7%) 3rd- Yandere (12.5%) Cam and Yandere, the remaining housemates in danger, became this week's nominees, and were subject to a house vote. The votes were publicly revealed at the live eviction, and Yandere was evicted by a vote of 3-2. Week 7 This week was a Back to the Basics week, after many weeks of 1-2 mini twists throughout the season. A final six gala was prepared for the housemates to reminisce on their journeys. Many notable alumni and ex-housemates crashed the gala NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: 37 votes cast Vote to Evict Evicted- Honey (51.4%) 2nd- Adelaide (48.6%) Week 8 Housemates participated in the final nominations of the season. Because these were the final nominations, they were face-to-face as well. They also competed in their final shopping task, in which they were asked to spill the tea about their housemates and ex-housemates. Everyone but Slothy completed the task correctly, placing 4/5 of the remaining housemates on a luxury budget for the week. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: 23 votes cast Vote to Evict Evicted- Slothy (65.2%) 2nd- Adelaide (34.8%) Week 9 (Finale) The live finale took place, in which the winner of Autumn BBUK 2018: Season 4: Fresh Meat was crowned. A non-live, drama-filled reunion filled with ex-housemates, finalists, and alumni took place afterwards. PLACEMENTS: 136 votes cast 4th- Praskovya (3.7%) 3rd- Cam (8.1%) 2nd- Jayson (41.2%) 1st- Adelaide (47.1%) Housemates Voting History * Red indicates that a housemate was nominated * Blue indicates that something special happened to a housemate that either gave them immunity or saved them from eviction * Green indicates that a housemate won some power, advantage, or immunity Trivia/Records * Adelaide '''is the first female winner ever ** She is also the first winner to win the most comps in their season * This is the first season ever to have a tie vote between the two lowest vote-getters, '''Mark '''and '''Cory. '''A Fight for Your Life Poll determined who would stay. * Five housemates from '''Fresh Meat '''returned for '''Bad Blood ** Adelaide, Honey, Jayson, Praskovya, & Yandere * Adelaide, Cory, Jayson, Morgan, Praskovya, '''& '''Yandere '''were the only housemates to win any power this season ** '''Adelaide won the extra nom advantage Week 2, Hell week's infamous "Crack My Eggs" competition to become The Divider, and the fourth care package, receiving the "Halo" power ** Cory won the first shopping task, granting him immunity (he forfeited this later by not submitting) ** Jayson '''won the second care package and chose the "Lasers" power ** '''Morgan '''won the week 1 "King" power ** '''Praskovya '''won the third care package and chose the "Eraser" power ** '''Yandere '''won the first care package and chose the "Veto" power * This was the shortest season in terms of weeks, only lasting 9 weeks ** Season 1 and 2 lasted 10 weeks ** Season 3 lasted 14 weeks ** Season 5 lasted 11 weeks * This season is the second-shortest season overall, at 23 days ** Season 2 was 21 days * This season has the least amount of housemates (15) * '''Yandere '''is the fifth housemate to be evicted by a house vote ** He follows '''Melinda (S1), Dylan (S2), Chanelle (S3), & Kyle R (S3) * This is the first season since Season 1 to have any walks/ejections ** This season has the most ejections ever (3) *** Season 1 had two ejections ** Both Season 1 and Season 4 had four combined walks/ejections *** Ironically, both are the only all-rookie seasons * For the fourth season in a row, the winner was a rookie * Praskovya '''is the first housemate to go completely unnominated in a season ** '''Logan '''went unnominated in S2, but was evicted before returning to the game due to the Throne Room twist (never officially nominated) ** Had it not been for the Eraser power, Praskovya would have been nominated Week 5 ** She is followed by '''Aimee, who went unnominated in Bad Blood * This season has the smallest final ever (4 housemates) ** This is the only season to not have a final of 6 housemates * This season has the least amount of evictions ever before a final, at only 7 * This is the only autumn season of the show * 'Yandere '''received the most nominations this season (3) * '''Adelaide '& '''Yandere '''tied for the most nominations survived this season (2)